Rain Rain Don't Go Away
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot. College AU. This is what happens when you try to be nice and share your umbrella to someone in need.


For "anonymous" on Tumblr. This was actually really fun to write, usually I'm not so sappy, but I couldn't help myself this time. On a side note, I'm sorry it took me so long to come back, school has been hectic and band doesn't seem to want to let up. Anyways, please enjoy~!

* * *

"You really are an idiot you know?"

"I know." The dark haired student next to him just laughed. "I really should have been more prepared."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"But maybe I did this on purpose." The other mused out loud, giving a sideways glance to his companion.

"I can't believe you." The blonde exhaled in exasperation, done with what a horrible flirt he was. "I'm being courteous in letting you under my umbrella, so please don't make me regret it, Chrollo."

"Haha, sorry. Though you know, I don't mind walking in the rain."

"Stop being an idiot, I wouldn't let you."

"Aw, so you do care for me." Chrollo put a hand to his chest, "I feel truly blessed now."

"Quiet." He scowled, "or I'll take the umbrella from you." Chrollo chuckled, attempting to hide his face by looking away but failed to as he erupted into a full out laugh. Kurapika felt an odd warmth settle in his stomach and couldn't quite place what the feeling was, but he soon found himself laughing alongside the older student, simply indulging in it for the moment being.

Stealing a glance at his companion, Kurapika found himself wishing that this moment could last just a bit longer, this ease and peace was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Though, you know what people in Japan say about those who share umbrellas don't you?"

The blonde shook his head, the earring he had been gifted as a young boy bouncing lightly on his neck. Chrollo smirked, light glinting off his eyes as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"They're destined to fall in love with each other." Kurapika spluttered, taking a step back.

"That's ridiculous." Contrary to what he said however, heat rose to his cheeks.

"Hmm?" Chrollo took a step towards the blonde, still holding the umbrella. "I don't think so at all." Unable to look him in the face, the blonde reached towards the umbrella's handle.

"Fine, then give it back."

Quicker than Kurapika could process, the other student had put quite the distance between them, a smirk still present on his face. "You've got to come get it from me first."

Feeling the cold rain hit his back, he actually felt some motivation in playing along with his games today. Spotting a tree, he set his stuff down underneath it before pursuing the dark haired teen, laughing despite himself. Back and forth the chase continued, all around a small square near the edge of campus. In the beginning, Chrollo had been able to keep himself dry, but had to eventually fold the umbrella if he had any hopes to continue to evade the Kurta. Ten minutes later and they were both soaked, but the blonde had finally caught the other, his fist holding the front of their shirt. Without breaking eye contact, he took back the umbrella, still closed, from Chrollo's hand.

"Mine." He grinned slyly, no longer caring about his clothes and how long he would have to dry them when he returned to his dorm. Chrollo returned the grin, an idea popping into his head as he leaned down to close the distance between them.

"That I am." Cradling Kurapika's face in his now free hands, he pressed his lips against the younger boys, elation blooming in his chest.

At that moment, time seemed to stop and Chrollo became hypersensitive to everything. The damp clothes clinging to his skin, the blonde locks held lightly in his fingers, the warmth of the others lips on his own, the grip of a hand on his shirt, tugging to pull him lower, deeper into the kiss. He allowed it and wrapped his arms behind the others back, pulling him closer in the process. He felt Kurapika's hands reach into his hair, gripping onto the back of his head, almost painfully, but all he could feel was joy. He hadn't known how much he had wanted this until it had happened, and now…

Time returned to normal, and he pulled away slightly, their breath still mingling. His eyes met with the blonde's, and he knew that blush was present on his face. He was so breathtakingly beautiful, even with his messed up hair and watered down attire, that being so close made Chrollo nervous.

"So…" he started awkwardly, unable to avert his gaze, "does this make us a thing now?

Kurapika laughed, kissing him, quickly on the lips, before saying anything.

"Yes," he began, pulling Chrollo's forehead down to touch his own, "it does."


End file.
